


Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful of them all?

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, like... it's their first time trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: Kevin hasn’t stopped thinking about the newly installed mirror on his wall ever since he bought it. At first, he wasn’t really sure on where to place the new furnishing, but after a good thirty minutes of self deliberation, he decided to hang it right in front of his bed.His mind hasn’t stopped working ever since.orKevin getting from his husband what he has been aching for.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 48





	Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most beautiful of them all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! Look what do we have here, after promising to myself that I would make all my fics have plot! Yeah, don't ask.
> 
> I feel kinda bad for putting not one but two (2) Disney references on a pwp, but, well! What can I do? We all know I Am The Worst.
> 
> Also, sorry Kevin that I made you go through _this_ for your birthday, I swear I went all cheesy and loving on twitter (pinky promise!)

Kevin hasn’t stopped thinking about the newly installed mirror on his wall ever since he bought it. At first, he wasn’t really sure on where to place the new furnishing, but, after a good thirty minutes of self deliberation, he decided to hang it right in front of his bed.

His mind hasn’t stopped working ever since.

It was innocent at first, he can swear it. He thought it would be cute to see his husband sleep through the mirror. To see Sangyeon’s big body wrapping around his smaller figure when they cuddle. _To see how they made out, to see how he jerked him off-_

The way his brain works is unstoppable, but for now, just for _now,_ he wishes he could shut it up. He’s just leaning his back over his husband’s chest, both sitting on his bed while watching a stupid youtube compilation of “funny videos” that are not funny at all. He’s not even paying attention to them, honestly. 

All he can do it to look at that damn mirror.

“Baby?” Sangyeon startles him out of his daydream, softly running a hand over his long hair. “You are a bit distracted today. Is anything bothering your little head?” He has the sweetest smile on his face, Kevin can tell through the mirror. _Through the damn mirror._

“I’m… okay. I’m okay, Sangy.” Kevin fidgets on his seat between Sangyeon’s legs. He feels a _very_ familiar warmth starting to wrap his body, expanding from his groin to the tip of his fingers. This can’t be any good.

“And you think you can fool me? Come on, what’s on your mind?”

_You, fucking me while we face the mirror and forcing me to look at our reflection,_ he would die to say. “Nothing…” He pathetically mumbles instead. 

Sangyeon’s hands feel hot over his skin when he slips them under his shirt. This is something he’s used to: his husband loves to caress the pale expanse over his ribs and to feel his heart beating under his fingertips. Now, however, it seems like absolute torture to him.

“You know you can’t lie to me, baby.” One of his hands ‘accidentally’ grazes over his pierced nipples, making his breath hitch. He feels more than sees him leaning down, lips brushing his ear when he speaks again. “Your cock has been hard for ten minutes already.”

Kevin whimpers at the realization, his face burning hot in embarrassment. Sangyeon is now biting at his earlobe, later running his lips down over the side of his neck. He dares to look at the mirror to watch the scene, and it only makes him whine louder.

“So, the mirror, right baby?” Sangyeon looks to the front as well, locking his eyes with Kevin’s reflection as his other hand goes down on his body and sneaks inside his sweatpants, softly squeezing his cock and making him moan again. “What is it that you like about it, hm?”

He’s absolutely composed, asking the question as if he wasn’t stroking Kevin under his clothes. As if he wasn’t driving him crazy already.

“I… _Shit.”_ He leans his head back onto Sangyeon’s shoulder, biting his lower lip in a poor attempt to keep quiet. Sangyeon knows his body well enough after all these years, he knows all the little tricks to make him squirm.

And God, if he makes him squirm.

“Don’t close your eyes.” Sangyeon commands, his voice soft, and Kevin feels himself obliging against his will. His boyfriend’s hand moves as a bulge under the sweatpants, and his own face is flushed red in pure embarrassment. He doesn’t dare to look at Sangyeon’s eyes, for the sake of lasting more than half a second without coming. It’s going to be hard anyway, at this rate.

“You didn’t answer my question. Has the cat got your tongue?” Kevin can see Sangyeon smile through the mirror, never stopping the movement of his hand. It’s so feather-like, practically _not_ _there,_ but it is so overwhelming that he wants to cry. He has never felt this small, this vulnerable in his whole life.

Well, he guesses, there’s a first time for everything.

Sangyeon and him, even if they have been together for years, have never done anything out of the norm in bed. It has always been vanilla, soft and sweet lovemaking, his boyfriend making him feel like he was floating just out of pleasure. They didn’t experiment new things, they have always felt content with what they had. It’s another way of showing their mutual love and appreciation, anyway.

But Kevin, he has always ached for more. He wants Sangyeon to slam him against the kitchen counter and fuck him rough and hard, he wants him to wrap his strong hands around his neck and make him scream, he wants to feel small under him when he’s breaking him apart. He’s too shy to ask for that, though, thinking that Sangyeon might feel that it’s weird to do that. They don’t know anything apart from slow, soft sex.

Little does Kevin know, Sangyeon aches for just the same. That’s why, now, he’s using all the things he has learned about this kind of dynamic onto Kevin, licking his earlobe as he keeps moving his hand, with no rush.

“I like… Seeing what you- _Sangyeon…”_ He finds himself unable to keep talking when Sangyeon withdraws his hand, carefully getting rid of Kevin’s tank top and sweatpants in the blink of an eye, leaving him completely bare and exposed, wrapped in the arms of a _very_ clothed and protected Sangyeon.

“Don’t be embarrassed to speak, Kevin.” He places his hands on Kevin’s hips, leaving him time to ground himself, think, and speak. “If you don’t want this, a simple ‘stop’ is enough, you know that well.”

“I do know.” Kevin manages to breathe, reaching up to comb his long hair backwards, the green and black strands falling again on his face irremediably. “And I want this, I just…”

“Is it too much? We can go slow. We can test what works for us.” Sangyeon’s voice has evolved from darkened with lust to velvety with care. He still can’t believe that his partner is _this_ perfect, treasuring him even in a moment like this. He doesn’t feel like he deserves him.

“Okay now just… Stretch me open? Please?” He’s turning his head, the position awkward, to look directly at his face, no mirrors involved. He has reached up to caress his face in the way that he knows that is killing for Sangyeon. He really can’t deny his beloved husband, even less now. 

Sangyeon only needs to stretch his body a little bit to reach the nightstand and pick up the lube that not-so-subtly hides behind the lamp. They have literally no reason to hide it, but they still do. There’s childishness in almost everything between them. Sangyeon likes to say that he’s too old to _actually_ feel old. Kevin always bites back calling him his grandpa, which one hundred percent will manage to earn a frustrated whine from Sangyeon and a playful punch on Kevin’s back. They have that kind of domestic relationship that makes their friends — _especially_ the single ones, they absolutely _hate_ them — fake-throw-up every damn time.

Now, however, the situation is nothing like this.

Kevin can’t avoid the hiss that comes out of his mouth when Sangyeon’s cold, lubed finger first rubs at his entrance. He has never been a tease, going straight for it. Kevin should’ve figured earlier that tonight it was _not_ going to be that way. At all.

_“Please.”_ Is the only word he manages, leaning back again and closing his eyes when the finger _finally_ gets inside him, a pleased sigh escaping his mouth.

“You should see how pretty you look, little one.” Sangyeon says, starting a slow pace with one hand and playing with his navel piercing with the other. Kevin feels like he’s going to explode already, refusing to open his eyes because he _knows_ that the sight is way too much for him to bear. When he shifts back, he can feel Sangyeon’s hard clothed cock against his bare skin. It sends a shiver up and down his spine, a desperate moan coming out of his parted lips. 

He almost opens his eyes when a new finger joins the other one inside him, both digits slowly scissoring inside him, the burning stretch making him feel warm all over his body. He feels Sangyeon move behind him, gasping when he attaches his lips to the curve of his neck, sucking on the skin and marking him up.

That’s another thing they still haven’t tried: hickeys. It catches Kevin by surprise, the feeling of his boyfriend’s teeth sinking into his sensitive skin, combined with the insistent touches on his sweetest spot, making him moan _loud,_ having to cover his mouth with a hand at the sudden reminder of the neighbors.

“I want to hear you.” Sangyeon’s lips move over his skin, his tongue licking a wet stripe until behind his ear, sucking his earlobe when he reaches there. Kevin feels his head spin, the amount of sensations over his body already sending him to the edge.

“The n-neighbors…” He manages, followed by another loud whine when Sangyeon’s hand moves to one of his nipples, toying with the silver bar and not stopping what his other hand and his mouth are doing. He’s going crazy. He’s loving it too much.

“What about them, baby? Let them hear. Let them know how good I make you feel, hm?” He uses his legs to spread further Kevin’s own, using the new distraction to add a third finger. This time, as commanded, Kevin doesn’t hold back, groaning at the sting of the stretch and rolling his head back. “Does it feel good?”

“Fuck… What do y-you think?” He stutters, grabbing the sheets by his sides tightly in an attempt to keep himself from reaching the edge. He has never felt like this, in all of his life. He wants more, _needs_ more.

“I wouldn’t be cheeky if I was in your position, you know?” He makes his point by curling his fingers, aiming directly at his prostate on the first try. Kevin’s string of moans doesn’t seem to be going to stop any time soon. They’re _definitely_ getting a noise complaint tomorrow. “If I was you, I would shut up and _take it.”_

He shivers at his words. He already thought Sangyeon was hot, it is undeniable, but this? This is on a whole new level. “Yes?” Kevin reaches back, harshly grabbing Sangyeon’s hard cock over his clothes, making him groan as well. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. _“Make me.”_

Kevin should've thought those words better before saying them. Now, he’s — quite literally — fucked.

Sangyeon’s strength never fails to surprise him. It even does now, when he quickly pulls his fingers out of his ass and pushes him forward, making his face hit the mattress and his ass be raised in the air, ready and almost begging to be used. He reaches up to knead both his cheeks, spreading them to see his abused, wet hole. He can’t resist the urge to lick a stripe from his balls to his entrance, sucking on the sensitive skin making Kevin whine.

He _loves_ to eat his boyfriend out. He has loved it since the very beginning, enjoying the way his warm tongue can make Kevin squirm so effortlessly. Once, he managed to make him come untouched after half an hour of lazily eating him out. He could do this for hours, reaching inside with his tongue and feeling Kevin’s muscles tighten around him, but now, however, he has a better plan for him.

“Keep your eyes on the mirror, Kevin.” He says, thrusting his dick inside him without any previous warning, making him moan once again. He doesn’t even know when he had taken off his pants. He feels dizzy, hazy eyes trying to open but failing. He’s too lost in the pleasure he feels when Sangyeon’s cock drags on his walls deliciously, the stretch being even bigger than what three fingers were. His size is nothing to joke about. It makes Kevin want to cry. _Again._

“Baby? You can’t watch?” Sangyeon sets a steady pace from the beginning, making Kevin grunt against the sheets, his drool and tears dripping on the soft cotton. He feels _so much_ to the point of not even knowing where the pleasure is coming from. Sangyeon’s cock hits his prostate with every hard thrust, and his hands don’t stop grazing at his sides, sometimes not as subtly as he thinks brushing over his nipples. He knows well enough that they’re his weak spot. No, he’s _not_ being subtle at all.

It’s about a minute later when Kevin notices that his boyfriend had asked him a question. When he tries to reply, nothing more than a strangled whine comes out of his mouth. He’s completely wasted under him, his knees trembling from having to support his body and his hair sticky with sweat. All his body is soaking wet, drenched in the fluids that his skin and, especially his dick are letting out. He thinks he will pass out any second. The thing is, that he would welcome that ‘little death’ right now more than anything. He has been over the edge for too long, he doesn’t know how much he’s going to last.

He thinks that he’s dreaming when, without slowing the excruciating pace of his hips, Sangyeon leans over his body, grabbing his hair firmly and pulling him back, making his back meet with his chest. The sudden pain on his scalp makes him _scream,_ but combined with the pleasure it feels incredibly amazing. Now, he doesn’t have other options than to look straight at their reflection.

It is a mess.

His face is tinted red, swollen eyes glossy with the tears that are soaking his flushed cheeks. His lips are moist with spit, parted in the incessant groans that come out of his mouth, his tongue practically rolling out in pleasure. He swears that he has never been this ruined, in his whole life. Sangyeon, on the other side, looks absolutely concentrated and unaffected, focusing on where he aims each of his thrusts to keep Kevin screaming. 

Still, Kevin is not deaf. He can hear the way he shakily exhales through his nose, clearly keeping the moans he would be emitting on a normal situation. The way he keeps the composure is the hottest part of it all. 

Kevin can’t last much longer.

“Sangyeon, I’m- _God! Mhm…_ Close…” He manages as he _sees_ Sangyeon wrapping his strong arms around his waist, using all his strength to impulse his every thrust. Now he’s going even faster than before, each thrust rumbling all over his body. It is doing wonders, as it has been doing the whole night. 

“Come for me, baby. Make a mess.” Sangyeon nibbles on his ear again when he speaks, using one of Kevin’s well-known weaknesses to send him over the edge.

That is all it takes for him to come.

He _swears_ that he sees stars when, untouched, he starts to spill over his stomach and onto the sheets in front of him, followed by a piercing cry and the shaking of his legs. Sangyeon, now softer than before — because he’s _not a demon_ — helps him ride through his orgasm, thrusting into him at an even pace until Kevin quite literally falls onto the mattress in front of him, his dick slipping out making them whine from the oversensitivity. Kevin tries his best to even his breathing, to keep his eyes open.

But, before he thinks, he’s dozing off, falling asleep right there and then.

  
  


*****

  
  


The next thing Kevin knows is that he’s waking up on his bed, the sunlight sneaking through the small holes of the blind, trespassing the linen curtains. When he opens his eyes after brushing them with his hands, followed by a yawn, he sees Sangyeon sitting on the small reading couch that lays on a corner of their room, next to their library. He still hasn’t noticed him waking up, so Kevin takes these precious seconds to admire the man he thinks that is the love of his life.

He’s mesmerizing even in the way he _reads,_ a delicate hand passing through the pages of the classic novel he’s reading. He feels the urge to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before they fall.

When Kevin tries to get up from the bed, he notices two things: first, he’s still naked, just how he likes to be after sex. He mentally thanks his lovely husband for paying attention to that little detail once again. The second thing he notices, though, is how _sore_ his body is, groaning at the feeling of all his muscles screaming at him.

Suddenly, he remembers what happened last night.

_Oh._

“Look who has finally awakened.” Sangyeon says with a warm smile on his lips, nothing compared to who he was last night. Maybe a demon did possess him, after all. Who does he have to call to get that demon back again? He loved him too much. “My Sleeping Beauty.”

“How much have I been asleep?” He asks, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and tying his hair up in a bun to keep it from bothering his eyes. “Did you really fuck me so good I died?” 

At his words, Sangyeon can’t help the laugh that comes out of his mouth, standing up from the small couch and reaching to him, joining their lips on a sweet, loving kiss. As if he hadn’t practically destroyed his ass the night before. Kevin smiles at how ridiculous this is, they are. It’s unbelievable, how they are so in love to find domesticity even in this.

“Thankfully, you didn’t die babe.” He says, walking away for a few seconds just to come back to hand him fresh clothes. It takes Kevin less than a minute to get dressed in them, obviously ignoring the pain up his spine for his own sake. “That wouldn’t have been good, right?”

“Right.” Kevin pulls his husband closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and teasing his lips against Sangyeon’s. “I love you, you know that?” He lets his hands travel around his clothed torso, just how he likes it, grazing over his ribs, his abdomen and his chest, meeting back at his neck after finally eliciting a sigh from Sangyeon. Kevin is being suggestive on purpose, and he knows that far. “I loved yesterday.”

“Yeah?” If Kevin wants to play, then they _will_ play. So, instead of teasing, goes straight to where he wants to, reaching down with his hands to grab Kevin’s ass. The action makes him whine, leaning his head back. He’s still sore, but the pain feels so good that he doesn’t want him to stop. _Ever._ “Are you up to more now? Breakfast can always wait.” He leans closer, to whisper the next words into his ear. “You can fuck me if you want to.”

“Oh my _fucking_ God.” Kevin moans, already moving — without letting Sangyeon go, _of course_ — to lay on the bed again, carrying his husband with him. “Are you ready for round two?”

Sangyeon brings their lips together again, not being able to avoid smiling into their kiss. “Round two, _baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this :]
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin).


End file.
